Escape and Shadows, the meeting of Dark and Blake
by DX005-Dark-Shadow
Summary: Inspired by an RP I did over on Twitter I wrote this in my spare time. It stars my OC, DX005 aka Dark Shadow, a augmented human and her escape from where she had been kept all of her life and her first meeting with Blake. Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, I simply own my OC


Chapter 1, The escape from Shadow Industries DX005, Dark Shadow sat in the damp corner of her cell hunched up, her breathing the only sound within the cell block, weeping slightly as thoughts trickle through her exhausted mind. Earlier that day 003 had finally broken, her mind destroyed by the experimentations and the constant testing, designed to test their augmentations to the limit. Dark looks up, her arms wrapped around her legs as she sits realising that she is the last one left and that she broke her promise to the others, telling them every night that she will break them out and take them away from Shadow Industries where they had been held captive their whole lives. Looking at the weak feeble sun breaking through the barred window above tears free fall off her face and land on her dirty white armour, it scuffed and dented from the days testing. Faint murmurings approach her, the voices discernible after a door creaks open. "Remove DX005 from her cell, she is required for high altitude testing" a quiet male voice speaks. Coming into view a burly guard sates at her opening the door with a swipe card and sliding the door open, it's clattering booming throughout the small space. He strides over to her and grabs her roughly, pulling her up to her feet and dragging her out of the cell. Reluctantly Dark stands up shakily and walks beside the guard, knowing she could kill him easily with her strength but chooses not to for all it would resort to is a month in sensory deprivation, a place that shakes her to the core. Moving through a set of heavy steel doors and walks outside into the weak sunlight, the sun obscured by the haze of smog from the industrial district of Atlas discolouring the sky a nasty shade of brown. Scientists wearing pristine white lab coats stand around in a circle, Glancing at her talking to each other, discussing her condition "Did you install a flight distance limiter? We don't want her escaping again." A female voice replies harshly "With her reactor in its current condition she won't survive much longer anyway. It would be a waste of time and parts." Smiling in her mind realising that she may be able to escape despite her condition she continues her sullen attitude. The guard lets go of her arm, whispering "Freak, don't even try to escape for it would be futile." He walks away, his heavy footfalls shaking the ground slightly as he leaves her alone in the middle of a large field whilst a male faceless scientist readies a megaphone. "DX005, you are to fly to the highest possible altitude and to land back here. Nod your head if you understand." Dark nods slowly as her flight thrusters extend out of the back of her calves scanning the sky for surveillance drones. Her enhanced vision easily picks up 3 drones circling around her, knowing that each one is armed with a powerful cannon filled with stun rounds designed to cover her armour in a thick gooey paste to weigh her down and to gum up her thrusters, rendering them useless. She powers up her thrusters, remaining stationary for the briefest of moments before rising, dust and debris scattering from the backwash of the thrusters, briefly obscuring the view her observers. Using it as a distraction she flies along the ground, barely 10 meters between herself and the ground, rising briefly to dodge a high barbed wire fence on the outer perimeter. "Security was never a strong point." She whispers to herself, smiling at their mistakes as she exits the compound into the sooty afternoon air, setting a waypoint on her HUD displayed on her retinas towards Vale. Accelerating to her rated top speed a vapour cone forms around her body, a sonic boom following soon after she punches through the sound barrier, achieving a supersonic speed of Mach 1.6 as the city is left behind her in less than a second, the dense fresh ocean air welcoming as she skims above the waves to leave a minimal chance of detection. The drones that were nearby valiantly tried to chase her but knowing their limited top speed she easily out runs them, leaving the black specks in the distance firing their stun rounds, impacting all around her but all clean misses. Surprisingly a few live rounds hit her, punching neat holes though her thin armour on her arms, but for luck was on her side as they miss critical components in her arm and exit cleanly. It takes a slight turn to for the worst when a shrill robotic voice interrupts her thoughts, "Warning, reactor temperature critical. Core failure imminent" Hearing this warning she cuts power to all systems except her thrusters, including her HUD to try and reduce power demand in a vain hope to cool the reactor but with little success. She feels herself slowing down as her reactor begins to break down, reducing power output as Vale appears on the horizon to her relief. A second warning chimes in as dry land approaches, this one significantly worse, "Reactor Failure, protocol Echo Sierra 001 initiated". A took of terror crosses her face, then pain as the damaged reactor leaks hot coolant inside her body, burning her internal organs as the majority of it boils over and exits from a vent on her back. Losing consciousness she falls from the sky, tumbling though the air heading towards an individual wearing a distinctive black bow….


End file.
